Carbon-carbon composites are widely used as friction materials in aircraft braking systems, where their high thermal conductivity, large heat capacity and excellent friction and wear behavior lead to significantly improved aircraft braking performance. Consequently, large commercial aircraft (e.g. Boeing 747, 757, and 767) and all military aircraft utilize carbon-carbon composites in their braking systems. The manufacturing process for carbon-carbon composites is very lengthy, thus carbon-carbon composites are extremely expensive. Typically, a preform is prepared by hand lay-up of woven carbon fiber fabric, or by hot pressing a mixture of chopped carbon fibers and resin (prepreg). The preform is then densified by repetitive liquid impregnation with pitch or resin as discussed in the following articles: Thomas, Colin R., "What are Carbon-Carbon Composites and What Do They Offer?," in Essentials of Carbon-Carbon Composites, C. R. Thomas (editor), Royal Society of Chemistry, Cambridge, p. 1-36 (1993) and Fisher, Ronald, "Manufacturing Considerations for Carbon-Carbon," in Essentials of Carbon-Carbon Composites, C. R. Thomas (editor), Royal Society of Chemistry, Cambridge, p. 103-117 (1993)., or by carbon vapor infiltration as discussed in Thomas' article and in Murdie, N., C. P. Ju, J. Don, and M. A. Wright, "Carbon-Carbon Matrix Materials," in Carbon-Carbon Materials and Composites, J. D. Buckley (editor), Noyes Publications, New York, p. 105-168 (1989), followed by carbonization and graphitization as described by Huttinger, K. J., "Theoretical and Practical Aspects of Liquid-Phase Pyrolysis as a Basis of the Carbon Matrix of CFRC," in Carbon Fibers. Filaments and Composites, Figueiredo (editor), Kluwer Academic Publishers, Boston, p. 301-326 (1990) and Rand, Brian, "Matrix Precursors for Carbon-Carbon Composites," in Essentials of Carbon-Carbon Composites, C. R. Thomas (editor), Royal Society of Chemistry, Cambridge, p. 67-102 (1993). Up to 5 cycles of repeated densification/carbonization can be required to achieve the desired density of 1.8 g/cc as discussed in McAllister, L. E., "Multidimensionally reinforced Carbon/Graphite Matrix Composites," in Engineered Materials Handbook-Composites, Theodore J. Reinhart Technical Chariman), ASM International, Metals Park, Ohio, p. 915-919 (1987), which can take 6 to 9 months. The high cost of carbon-carbon composites has so far restricted the widespread application of these materials to aircraft brakes and other applications that are performance driven, or are relatively cost insensitive. However, the utility of carbon-carbon composites has been demonstrated in the high performance racing vehicle arena discussed by Fisher. Modern Formula One racing cars use carbon-carbon brakes and clutches because of their significantly improved performance and wear characteristics discussed by Fisher. These benefits could readily be transferred to the commercial sector if the cost of manufacture could be substantially reduced. Commercial sector applications include clutch and braking systems for heavy trucks, or railroad locomotives and railcars. Moreover, within the military sector there are numerous applications on fighting vehicles (tanks, armored cars, self propelled artillery, etc.) for brakes and clutches. The technology disclosed here relates to an innovative process for the fabrication of carbon-carbon composites that offers potentially large reductions in processing time, allowing finished carbon-carbon composite brake discs to be fabricated in 1-4 weeks, compared to the more usual 24 plus weeks. Obviously, commensurate reductions in cost can be realized.